


Why Is He So Hot?!

by phantomthief_fee



Series: BATIM Drabbles [18]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sammy has a big crush and Henry's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Sammy's got a huge crush on his boss and is doing his best to not make things awkward





	Why Is He So Hot?!

Okay, so, Sammy might have had a one-sided crush on his boss. He’d never act on it or anything, Henry was married after all, but he could still quietly appreciate Henry. He did his best to be professional whenever he interacted with Henry, not wanting to make things strange between the two of them. Henry was such a kind and compassionate man and Sammy didn’t want to put him in an awkward position. Henry had enough to worry about without Sammy putting him on the spot with his unrequited crush. Sammy worried about Henry sometimes. Okay, a lot. Henry wasn’t alright, emotionally speaking. Which was why Sammy had long since decided it was best to just keep his feelings to himself. Normally, he managed to keep his crush under control.

But it got even worse when Henry had decided to grow a beard. Well, Henry hadn’t  **decided** to grow a beard, he just hadn’t had time to go home and shave. They’d been racing to meet a lot of deadlines, so they’d all been rather busy. Thankfully, the deadlines had been met and they all now had some time to breathe. Now, Sammy hadn’t seen Henry since the deadlines had begun, so when he walked up to ask Henry for some drawing lessons, his heart skipped a beat. 

“Henry, I need to ask you some…thing…” He trailed off as he got a good look at Henry’s face. 

Henry always had a little bit of stubble on his chin due to his tendency to overwork himself, but Sammy wasn’t sure if the animator had ever actually had a beard before. He looked pretty good with a beard. Sammy had always thought Henry was handsome, in a very soft and dad-like sort of way. The beard made him look even more like a dad and Sammy had an image flash across his mind of Henry next to a fire playing with a child. Henry, who had been talking to Norman, turned to look at Sammy. When he smiled, Sammy swore that literal sparkles popped up around Henry’s head. 

“Yeah, just wait at my desk, I’ll be there in a bit.” He said. 

“O-Ok.” Sammy hid behind his papers, his face turning bright red. Norman watched Sammy with the barest of smirks tugging at the corners of his lips. He was incredibly aware of Sammy’s little crush and often liked teasing Sammy about it. Since Henry was present, he wasn’t going to say anything. But the look on his face said all it needed to. Sammy was too flustered to even acknowledge this, shuffling away to go sit at Henry’s desk. 

He’d asked for drawing lessons from Henry a while ago, mostly because he’d always wanted to learn how to draw. He’d found that it was honestly a lot of fun, and Henry was a rather good teacher. He was patient and understanding, never yelling or rushing. The only downside to these lessons was the close proximity. Henry’s desk was pretty small, so the two of them had to press together in order for both of them to be able to see the paper and work. 

So, as Sammy practiced his drawing, he was pressed so close against Henry that he could feel the warmth of the other man’s skin even through the thick fabric of their shirts. He was sure he was red as a beet by this point, and he got even redder when Henry put his hand on Sammy’s.

“Here, your grip’s too stiff,” Henry said, gently unclamping Sammy’s fingers from the pencil. “Just relax. We’re not in any rush. Ok, Sammy?” Sammy’s eyes flicked up to meet Henry’s and his knees felt weak. Some may have said brown eyes were boring, but Sammy thought Henry’s eyes were lovely. When the light hit them just right, they looked rather like honey. He had such soft and kind eyes too.

“Tight fit, huh?” Henry laughed as their eyes met. “I’m not  **too**  close, am I?” He patted Sammy’s hand. 

“N-Not at all.” Sammy stammered, feeling his face heat up. He managed to keep himself together until the drawing lesson was over, at which point he promptly high-tailed it to his sanctuary and screamed into a pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one-shot. Hope you all enjoy Sammy being a dork


End file.
